My Flame
by kidishcaresh
Summary: He smirked as he looked at Zhao who was laying before me. I felt a blush creep up my cheek at Zuko’s grin but fought it down again. Zuko then told Zhao not to get in his way again and he walked away. I saw Zhao get up and attack Zuko from behind. I gasped
1. the boy in the iceberg

**Hey everyone! I got inspired by this new series which just recently has been aired for the first time here in the Netherlands! YAY! (and sadly now has gone on re-run. for once I wish they'd just finish a show before rerunning it. as in all seasons or in this case books) I'll be mostly trying to follow the original storyline through book 1 water and I'm forced to improvise through book 2 earth (my recourses end with the first episode of that part and the one called 'Zuko alone' that makes two episodes of book 2 that I DO have a recap off). Anyways! I hope you enjoy! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**PS: I got the info about the herbs from a Dutch website about herbal medicine!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough I do not own avatar nor do make any money off of this or any other story I wrote; if I did make money of it there would be at least ten new chapters uploaded each week, but since you don't see my stories finish with a week's time I do not make money off of it. I do own me isn't that wonderful? No? Oh well it's something and I'm all mine. LOL!**

"**speak"**

'**think'**

**/memory/**

**Chapter 1, The Boy in the Iceberg; the avatar returns**

"-Sometimes the sun goes around the moon- sometimes it's all a big surprise-" I sang along with the radio as I tried to find the answer to my horrible homework. I have this class called individual and society and it's all about how we live in a commercial society where money is the most wanted object and where who we are is determined the standard of our society and other crap like that. We spend our time in this class by debating about things. (It was one of the most interesting classes I ever had. Really challenging, our teacher Bert Ouwens really listens to us and then he makes us think about what we said by asking us a question in reply to our own question.)

"Okay let's see… what is your opinion on the following…hm, hm, hmm, hm, hmh… My opinion is that it's stupid to hate someone because they aren't wearing the same brand of clothes as you and it's not fair to deny people the right to study because they're foreigners and I don't see why a blind person would be unable to work because they're blind. They're blind that doesn't affect their arms or legs and in general I think society sucks because it allows these things to happen." I mumbled writing the answers down. I looked at my clock and yelped. I was late I hurriedly dressed and ran to the stairs at the same time. in doing so I tripped and fell down the stairs. I braced myself for landing face first on the second floor of my home, but that blow never came.

"…she wakes up."

"No! my baby…"

'mom? I'm okay mom don't cry!'

"She's waking up, get general Iroh and his nephew! Quick!"

'Huh? How, when, what?'

"How is she doing?"

"I'm not sure. She was- oh she's coming around again!"

"Hey, wake up."

"Ungh…"

Finally after what seemed ages I woke up and looked around. My head hurt and I remembered falling from the stairs and rubbed it expecting to find bandages. However I found none and that unnerved me.

"Do you remember what happened?" I looked to my left and saw three men in the room. One was laying in the bed next to mine. Before him stood what looked like a doctor and an elderly rather portly man with golden eyes which shone with kindness and wisdom. The two men looked at me worriedly.

"I remember falling…I think." I whispered hoarsely.

"Here drink it'll help." the elderly man helped me drink what I identified as ginseng tea. I made a face.

"Ginseng, not exactly my choice but-" I mumbled as I worked the tea down.

"What would you have preferred then?" the man said gently, waving the doctor away.

"Personally I prefer green tea or jasmine. I particularly like the green tea blends." I said. It felt strange to have someone ask me for my choice of tea.

"Blends huh?" the man asked as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah, I've been told I have a weird taste. Green tea with Ginseng or with fennel are my favourites. I also like my green tea with a hint of lemon or anis. Further I enjoy the traditional teas, like rose tea or white tea. Though I favour green tea because of it's soothing flavour. It's a good tea if you're nervous or can't sleep." I said while I finished my cup of ginseng tea.

"Some of these are new to me, but they sound nice. I'll have to see if Zuko would mind adding them to our inventory list. I'm general Iroh, but you can call me Iroh though." the man said thoughtfully as he got up to leave. The doctor had left earlier and hadn't returned yet. Iroh told me he'd return with food shortly.

I didn't know where I was or how I got here and as I thought about all that had happened so far I looked around the infirmary that I was in. I noted a closet with a large amount of jars that had medicinal names on it and in the back I saw a large amount of herbs. I had had a study in herbal medicine a while ago and I could still remember each of the herbs and what they were used for. I mentally checked out the herbs naming them and their uses.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the man in the bed next to me softly moaned in pain. He had a fever and his arm was bandaged up. I got up and checked just to be sure what was under the bandage and cursed under my breath as I found a burn wound which was cared for wrongly. I went to the herbs and pulled out some lemongrass and gold flowers. I made a tea of the lemongrass and made the man drink it. Then I took a rag that I had found and made it wet before putting it on his head to help fight his fever. Then I removed the bandages and carefully cleaned the burn wound gently removing the loose skin and cleaning the wound with half warm water before I made a tincture of the gold flowers and drenched the new bandage in it before re-wrapping his arm. Once that was done I cleaned up what I had used and took the rag from the man's head to cool it again. I smiled when the man woke up slowly and smiled at me.

"Thank you. You must be an angel come from heaven to relief my pains." he whispered. I blushed lightly.

"No, I'm just good with herbs." I said softly putting the rag back in place carefully.

"Well to me you are an angel, my guardian angel." he whispered as he smiled before falling asleep again and I got up to return to my own bed.

When I turned around I came face to face with a boy my age who looked at me. His black hair was held in a ponytail at the back of his head, other then that ponytail he seemed to be bald. I also noted the flame-shaped burn mark over his left eye but it were his piercing golden eyes that were currently staring at me from his position against the doorpost that got to me. I didn't know why but I felt like those eyes held me captive in their piercing gaze.

"What did you do?" he asked me as he pushed away from the door and walked up to me.

"eh…huh..i..eh?" I stuttered nervously as he now stood directly in front of me.

"That man has been unconscious for almost a week. The doctor tried all he could but the man wouldn't wake up. What could you have possibly done to make him wake up so quickly?" the boy questioned staring at me still with those piercing eyes.

"H-he had a fever and a burned arm that had been cared for wrongly. I-I studied herbal medicine some time ago. I-I gave him l-lemongrass for the fever and I drenched his bandage in a gold flower tincture before wrapping his arm in it again. T-the rag helps combat the fever." I said stepping back slowly and ending up sitting on my bed. The boy stared at me then went to the door and called for a man named Liu.

The doctor came back into the infirmary and listened to the boy's recounting of what I had done. The doctor looked at me and nodded to the boy who then left. The doctor came to me.

"Thank you for what you did. I-I'm affright I know next to nothing of herbal medicine, I was just recently hired by the general. Their old doctor had been one who worked with the general in Ba-sing-tse, he was an expert in herbal medicine. Prince Zuko has asked me to ask you whether you would be interested in becoming my assistant since you will be here for a while." the doctor Liu said nervously.

"I'd like that, but what did he mean with be here for a while?" I asked worriedly.

"Well do you know where your home is? We found you holding on to a barrel filled with some of those herbs there, floating in the ocean. You were near frozen, your lips were blue!" Doctor Liu said.

"I see, but where will I stay then?" I asked looking at Liu who was a small man in his early thirties with slightly greying black hair and golden eyes something that seemed to be standard for these people.

"Prince Zuko will come to show you to your new room shortly.

**three** **months later**

Iroh had told me about the four nations and their elements and of the avatar. It was all rather confusing but I listened calmly while he told me about the great war between the fire nation, the water tribes the air nomads and the earth kingdom. Of how the fire nation is now trying to conquer the earth kingdom and how the avatar is supposed to stop this from happening and he told me of Zozin's comet and of how the avatar has to defeat the fire lord Ozai, Zuko's dad, before it comes and of how the avatar disappeared and hasn't been seen for one hundred years. It took me three weeks to finally grasp all that I had been told including some none to unimportant names. Silently I wondered what nation I'd be from if I were from this world.

It was during one of these history classes that one of the crewmen came in and told Iroh they had found the Avatar and his hideout. Iroh told me to stay below deck with Liu and the still wounded man named Yao. I nodded and went to Liu to ask him if I was needed in the infirmary. Liu told me it was best if I went to my quarters and I did. On my way there I ran into one of the men who held what looked like a staff.

The man looked at me and shoved the staff into my hands.

"Take this to Prince Zuko's room." he ordered. I merely raised an eyebrow and handed it back.

"I'm a nurse not a maid." I said pushing past the man and heading to my room. On my way there I heard two other men talk about how they had easily captured the avatar and that he was supposedly only a child. I decided to find Iroh and see if I was allowed on deck yet; wanting to get some fresh air.

I went through the doors that would lead me on deck and to the navigation room where Iroh usually was assisting his nephew Zuko there with the navigations. However as I did I was knocked over by a fast moving object. As I got up I collided with Zuko who growled angrily and ran off. I raised an eyebrow and was about to head back to my room, guessing our friend the avatar had escaped, when I heard the sounds of someone falling overboard and of screaming. I turned around and ran to the doors that led out to the deck and peaked around the corner. I saw how a yellow and orange clad boy fought with Zuko and guessed that this must be the avatar since he matched Iroh's description of an air nomad. I saw the boy using waterbending and knocking Zuko off the ship. Two people in blue clothes which I assumed were water tribe kids went over to the avatar and the girl got him on the flying six legged animal as the boy went to grab the staff. I saw Zuko holding on to the staff, but the blue clad boy knocked the staff against his head and Zuko fell off again only to jump on board as they took off. Zuko and Iroh made a ball of fire and shot it at the animal but the avatar airbended it into the wall of ice next to us which crumbled.

"Look out!" I screamed surprised to hear my own voice call out the words. I watched as Zuko and Iroh managed to avoid getting hit by it.

"Get this cleaned up so we can go after them!" Zuko yelled angrily. He then looked at his men three of which were frozen to the ground while three others were trying to thaw them from their prison.

"eh…as…soon as you're done there." he added. I bit my lip as not to laugh and ran back to my quarters where I burst into laughter.

**this** **is my first ever Avatar story people! let me know what you think!**


	2. the southern airtemple

**Hey people! Here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough I do not own avatar nor do make any money off of this or any other story I wrote; if I did make money of it there would be at least ten new chapters uploaded each week, but since you don't see my stories finish with a week's time I do not make money off of it. I do own me isn't that wonderful? No? Oh well it's something and I'm all mine. LOL!**

"**speak"**

'**think'**

**/memory/**

**Chapter 2, The Southern Air Temple**

Three days after the incident with the avatar the ship docked and Iroh told me he and Zuko would leave for a while and he'd see to stocking up on some green tea and more herbs if they could find a market near here. Not much later Zuko came by and told me to stay below deck and didn't leave before I promised him I wouldn't leave the ship. I wondered why he was so hell bend on making me promise him to stay on board, but I didn't question him. I figured he had his reasons and probably ordered everyone to stay on the ship because we'd leave the moment he returned and he probably didn't want to waste time having to get his crew together again. So I helped Liu in the infirmary all day.

Just as I had bandaged up Yao's wound the doors opened and men I had never seen came walking in grabbing Liu and I and dragging Yao out of his bed by his wounded arms. I pulled away from the man who held me and yelled at the soldier to release Yao's arm. Shocked by my outburst he did and I helped Yao stand over with me and Liu before checking his arm which thankfully didn't suffer any damage. We were then brought to a man who questioned us to what had happened to the ship. Liu said he didn't know because he was tending to a wounded man at the time. Said man had gotten hurt during an accident in the engine room. Yao answered that he had been unconscious until three months ago and has been awake on and off for the past three months so he also doesn't know what is up. Then I am brought over for questioning. I simply say I'm not allowed above deck and that I was helping Liu in the infirmary so I knew as much as he did. The man then grabs my arm and drags me off the boat. He goes to a tent and enters.

I'm staring around angrily at what is in the tent. I see Zuko and Iroh standing and sitting in the tent and a man who has me thinking monkey face immediately. The man holding me tells that man that he questioned everyone and found out that Zuko had the Avatar but he escaped. The man commander Zhao looks at me and the man pushes me at him before leaving. I move around the waiting arms and fall sideways. The commander smirks evilly and announces that he wants to have a closer talk with me. Two more soldiers grab me and drag me off to a small tent where my hands are tied behind my back. I glared at the soldiers and waited as they went to stand outside my tent.

It wasn't until near sunset just when I was about to slip out the under backside of the tent when Zhao came in and dragged me out of the tent himself. I was thrown into the awaiting arms of two servants who dressed me up in a crimson dress with yellow flaming sleeves and neck and several rows of small flames at the bottom of it. They combed my hair and put it up. They then proceeded to put some light pink lip paint on my lips, a hint of a red powder which looked like rouge on my cheeks and finished it with a hint of dark grey eyeshade. They then announced I was ready and escorted me to a large arena where I saw Zuko kneeling before his uncle both waiting. Zuko had his eyes closed and didn't look up. Iroh smiled at me sadly though. I was the pulled to the back of the arena where Zhao sat with his back to Zuko in a similar position he looked at me approvingly and asks Zuko whether he's ready.

The servants quickly leave and I'm standing alone behind Zhao as Iroh stands behind Zuko. When the sun sets the two begin to fight and I can only watch them. Silently I root for Zuko and I almost jump every time he gets the upper hand in the fight. After some time, they are still evenly match, I notice that Iroh is standing next to me and is watching the match shouting to Zuko to remember the basics. I hold my breath as I see Zhao knock Zuko down. Zuko then moves so fast I barely saw what he did and had Zhao on the ground. He smirked as he looked at Zhao who was laying before me. I felt a blush creep up my cheek at Zuko's smirk but fought it down again. Zuko then told Zhao not to get in his way again and he walked away.

I saw Zhao get up and attack Zuko from behind. I gasped.

"NO! Look out!" I yelled and Iroh blocked Zhao's foot scowling as he lectures the commander at his behaviour. I was relieved and reminded myself that now was a good time to return to the ship and I followed Iroh and Zuko out. As Zuko asked his uncle if he had meant what he said earlier and Iroh jokingly said he did, saying he loved ginseng tea. I chuckled lightly glad that Zuko had won.

Once we were back at the ship Zuko told me I could go to my room now and take the next day off to recover from today's events. I nodded and left quickly, unknown to him I was extremely hyped because of the fight and not the least bit tired. I couldn't shake the image of a smirking Zuko from my mind. After jumping and letting out some excited screams I let myself fall on my bed and stayed silent for a moment praying no one heard my outburst. Again the image of a smirking Zuko popped into my mind and I couldn't suppress the smile that crept onto my lips along with the blush that flushed my cheeks. I then turned so I was on my stomach and reached for the paper and pencils that Iroh had been kind enough to bring me from his own supply and started to sketch a face.

**Zuko POV**

I laid down on my bed and sighed. What a day. Ugh stupid Zhao. Though why he wanted Shula watch our Agni kai is beyond me.

'Hehe in your face commander.' I thought. As I did I heard a similar uttering coming from Shula's chambers. Which were located next to mine. I had uncle give her a room, though why he decided on that one is beyond me also. I smirked at what she called him.

'Hehe, monkey face. hehe.' I tried my best not to laugh as an image of Zhao looking like a monkey appeared in my mind. I got up and decided to go on deck for a while maybe stare at our map and see if I can't find where the avatar is headed. As I'm about to pass Shula's room I hear a soft humming. I glance into the room and see her laying on her bed she's drawing something. I smile as I can't resist the urge to sneak up behind her and see how long it'll take for her to notice.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come in?" she says without looking away from what she's doing but pushing one of the sketches below the others.

"how'd you know?" I asked as I entered slightly disappointed about not being able to scare her now.

"A metal boat and army boots. Do the math." she says still not looking at me. I look down and see I forgot to take off my combat boots. They're noisier then my other boots because they're lined with a thin layer off metal for protectional reasons.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking over her shoulder at a sketch of my uncle drinking tea.

"Sketching." she answered as she grabbed another pencil. I watched her work for a second then I grabbed the sketches she'd made already. Shula gasped as I got them before she could stop me. I smirked as I noticed her blush profoundly and flipped through the sketches.

They were good. Some were of my uncle and the crew at music night others were of individual crew members, but most showed me. During training, during fights, just standing at the railing or bend over the map in the navigation room, giving an order, she had even sketched some of the Agni Kai earlier! They were action shots of me firebending and there was also one of me smirking. I briefly glanced at Shula before looking at the last pictures and noticed she was now sitting up. She was blushing still and didn't look up to meet my gaze, though I knew she knew I was looking at her. I found it odd that she would feel embarrassed over me seeing these sketches, but didn't comment on it. When I finished I handed them back to her.

"These are good. You're really good at this, Shula." I said looking at her to see how she'd react.

"Thanks. My name is Kim not…not Shula." she said still not looking up. I raised an eyebrow and turned to leave. I stopped at the door and looked back.

"Shula suits you better." I said before walking out the door and heading toward my original destination.

**back** **to my POV**

"Shula suits you better." he said before walking out the door. I stared at the open door of my room as Zuko's words rang through my head. I then sighed and let myself fall backwards on my bed again. I put my sketch stuff away again and blow out the candles that were place around my bed before laying down to sleep. My mind keeps wondering to the fight earlier and more specifically Zuko's smirking face. I blush again as I realize that I might have a crush on him, though he is somewhat a lot rude most of the time. Then again I've never been in love or had a crush before, so what do I know? With that thought I finally fall asleep.

**Again let me know what you think! Reviews keep me creative!**


	3. warriors of kyoshi

**Hey people! Another new idea that hit me square in the face and knocked me out of my bed in the dead of night. Well I'll see where this will get me. Let me know what you think. I hope you like it. going by the story line from episode 4-6 in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough I do not own avatar and I do not make any money off of this or any other story I wrote; if I did make money of it there would be at least ten new chapters uploaded each week, but since you don't see my stories finish with a month's time I do not make money off of it. I do own me isn't that wonderful? No? Oh well it's something and I'm all mine. LOL!**

**NOTE: Pure amber can be recognised by a fossilized bug that is within it. If there's a fossilized insect in your amber you can be sure you've got pure amber. (my dad's a fossil and rock fan! He knows and I asked him specifically!)**

"**speak"**

'**think'**

**/memory/**

**Chapter 3, The Warriors of Kyoshi**

Several days passed with no sign of the avatar and Zuko was stomping around stressedly as they had lost all track of the avatar who seemed to go north in an incomprehensible pattern that made no sense. Yao had completely recovered now and was back to work. Liu and I were tending to Ling and Col who had been involved in an engine room incident and had gotten badly hurt. When I was done Col said I could take the day off we'd dock soon at Kyoshi to look for the Avatar who was seen there. I went on deck and enjoyed the view. When we reached the coast line I saw something near the rocks. I gasped when I realized it was Katara the girl that travelled with the avatar.

"Zuko look over there it's-" I started but he interrupted me immediately.

"Not now Shula." he said angrily.

"But it's the-" I tried again.

"I'm busy whatever it is you'll have to show me later." Zuko bit at me.

"But Zuko it's important I just saw the Av-" I didn't get any further.

"I said not now!" Zuko yelled slapping me in the face. Shocked my right hand went up to my cheek as my left curled into a fight I glared at Zuko angrily and before I knew what I did I slammed my fist into his stomach. He gasped in shock and doubled over. I glared at him angrily.

"Never ever hurt me." I spat out at him before turning and running below deck to my room.

I looked in the small mirror that Iroh had bought for me a while back and saw the red mark that Zuko's hand had left on my cheek. It stung. I dried my tears and got up again. I went to the infirmary to make a compress on which I put some arnica to make sure my cheek wouldn't bruise. Then I snuck back to my room and stayed there the rest of the day. Some time after I got the compress Iroh came to my room.

"Zuko has left the ship he won't be back until later. I heard you knocked the wind out of him earlier. What happened, Kimmy?" Iroh asked. I was surprised no reprimands no harsh words just 'what happened?'. Back home I would have been yelled at for even thinking of hitting someone but Iroh just sat next to me and asked me what had happened; he wasn't angry or disappointed. He seemed a little surprised though. I sighed and told the man about what I saw between the rocks near the shore and how Zuko wouldn't listen and when I kept trying he had hit me in the face. Iroh then asked to see my cheek and I removed the compress. My cheek was still red and it stung but it wouldn't become a bruise or swell much thanks to my good care. I then returned the compress and told Iroh of how I hit Zuko in the stomach and told him never to hurt me. Iroh started to laugh. I thought he would've told me that I shouldn't have done that or something but he just laughed and told me that if Zuko ever tried to hit me again to remind him of what happened today. Iroh said he had to go and would talk with Zuko about his behaviour when Zuko returned. Before leaving he told me he'd bring my dinner to my room tonight

At dinnertime there is a knock on the door and expecting it to be uncle Iroh or one of the men with my food I tell the person to enter. Much to my surprise it is Zuko who walks in and puts down the plate of food. I look away immediately and wait for him to leave, but he doesn't. After a while of silence I turn to him my eyes set in a mixture of hurt, pain and anger. I notice Zuko stares at my cheek. He sits down next to me and removes the compress before I can do anything. My cheek is still red from where he hit me, I can feel Zuko's fingers trace the outlines of the mark. I pulled away grabbing the compress from Zuko as I did so and returning it to my cheek. My anger slowly dissipates and is replaced by confusion. I silently wait for Zuko to make the next move by either leaving or finally talking.

"I-I… I'm sorry about slapping you. I was frustrated, but I had no right to hit you." he finally said softly. Slowly my confusion made place for surprise and sadness. I turned away trying to keep from crying but it seemed today would not be my day. I made no sound as the tears freely trailed down my cheek. I stepped away from my bed and out of the circle of light that the candles around it made. Quickly I rubbed away the tears feeling stupid for crying again. I took a deep breath and finally found control over my feelings.

"I wanted to help. I-I saw him; the Avatar. He and Katara were hiding behind those rocks. I-I only wanted to help." I said softly as to hide the edge of sadness in my voice and my confusion.

"I know I can be…difficult sometimes but I didn't mean to hurt you and I shouldn't have." Zuko said I could tell he felt ashamed about what happened; most likely because his men saw my retaliation.

"I guess I could forgive you, but I meant what I said. Never ever hurt me. No one has ever been able to lay a hand on me and get away without a scratch." I said. Zuko chuckled lightly.

"…and here they have the biggest market you'll ever see and the most tea shops." Zuko said pointing to a little blip on the map named Yeo it was in the firenation owned part of the earth kingdom. I nodded and listened as Zuko told me about the town. Zuko had been staring at his maps all morning again and I had nothing to do so I went and brought him lunch and I ended up staring at the map also as Zuko showed me all the special places and told me what you could do there.

"Sir! We've reached a firenation rig, it seems like there was a fight of some sort." Yao said. He'd recovered nicely in the past weeks. Zuko nodded and left with Yao;. Yao saluted me with a smile and I returned the gesture. Yao laughed and left also. I got up and went on deck I saw the rig it was huge, the smoke made me cough badly. Suddenly I was patted on the back I looked up once my coughing subsided enough to allow me to do so and found Iroh smiling sympathetically at me.

"Zuko is on the rig, you'd best stay here it's not safe there." he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I-I (Wheeze) I-eh (cough, cough) I…" I stumbled to get out an understandable sentence as I breathed heavily still from the smoke. I once again erupted in a coughing-fit.

"Maybe you should go inside." Zuko's voice said from somewhere to my left. My sight became blurry from the smoke and I felt dizzy. I slowly nodded and went back down to the infirmary.

Liu saw how much trouble I had breathing and immediately put Eucalyptus leaves in a bucket of hot boiling water and set it on the bed with me. I put my head above the bucket and breathed slowly and heavily for several minutes before I was finally able to breathe normally again. I thanked Liu for his help and complemented him on learning quickly (I was teaching Liu herbal medicine in my spare time) Iroh and Zuko came to see how I was doing now and insisted I stayed in the infirmary overnight just to be on the safe side. Well Iroh insisted. Zuko simply ordered me to stay put and with that I was once again confined to the infirmary. The rest of the night I quizzed Liu on his herbs.

"What herb can be used to reduce scarring with wounds?" I questioned. Liu stared at the herbs hanging from the wall now and finally picked one out.

"Gotu Kola, you can make a tincture and use ten to twenty millilitres on the wounds and do this three a day." Liu said determinedly. I smiled and nodded.

**Zuko POV**

I passed the infirmary on my way to my quarters and overheard Shula talking with Liu.

"What herb can be used to reduce scarring with wounds?" Shula questioned. Liu stared at the herbs hanging from the wall now and finally picked one out.

"Gotu Kola, you can make a tincture and use ten to twenty millilitres on the wounds and do this three a day." Liu said determinedly. She smiled and nodded. Liu smiled proudly. He was learning fast which is a good thing after all if Shula ever left or something happened to her we would need him to know these things, as herbs are far easier to get by then other medicine.

Shula yawned and Liu decided that they'd studied enough for that night. He went to his quarters greeting me as he passed. I quickly went to my room and laid down. I held up the necklace that I had found on the rig, it belonged to that water tribe girl Katara. It might become a valuable asset in finding the avatar. I put the necklace away and wondered who had given it to her.

'Maybe one day when I've captured the avatar and father lets me return home, I'll make an engagement necklace for my fiancé too. Well that is when I'm engaged to someone of course. And my necklace will be much better then this thing, I'll make one of pure amber with a flame in it and it'll hang from a crimson sash. It'll be worthy of the fiancé of the future fire-lord. Yes just watch father! I'll return with the avatar you'll see! You'll all see! Then you'll be proud of me, finally.'

**Yay four done in one day! I'm on a roll! Don't stop me now! Oh eh REVIEW! Please?**


	4. spiritworld: Avatar Rokuwinter solstice

**Hey people! Another new idea that hit me square in the face and knocked me out of my bed in the dead of night. Well I'll see where this will get me. Let me know what you think. I hope you like it. going by the story line from episode 4-6 in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough I do not own avatar and I do not make any money off of this or any other story I wrote; if I did make money of it there would be at least ten new chapters uploaded each week, but since you don't see my stories finish with a month's time I do not make money off of it. I do own me isn't that wonderful? No? Oh well it's something and I'm all mine. LOL!**

**NOTE: I know there were five earthbender soldiers but now there's six! Again all my knowledge about herbs comes from a website about herbal medicine!**

"**speak"**

'**think'**

**/memory/**

**Chapter 4** **The** **Spirit World: Avatar Roku (Winter Solstice)**

"Uncle! UNCLE!" Zuko yelled as he stalked through forest. I had to run to keep up with his fast stride while collecting herbs. Just as I found some aloe and got the parts I would need off it Zuko came stalking back and grabbed my wrist pulling me along as he kept calling for his uncle. Finally we heard Iroh call back. Zuko quickly followed the voice and we found Iroh relaxing in some hot springs.

"Uncle! We're close to capturing the avatar! Let's go!" Zuko said still not letting go of my wrist.

"The water is nice and warm, come join me and rest some." Iroh says.

"No we need to go now or we'll lose track of the avatar! Let's go!" Zuko replied. Iroh shrugged and got up. I quickly turned around covering my eyes with my free hand, while blushing profoundly.

"UNCLE! Meet us at the ship in thirty minutes or we'll leave without you." Zuko said pulling me along as he quickly left.

"Zuko?" I said softly as I ran along.

"What?" Zuko asked looking at me from the corner of his eye. I was breathing raggedly now and struggled to keep up the pace Zuko forced me to run at.

"S-stop." I stuttered between ragged breaths. Finally Zuko stood still for a moment looking at me impatiently Still not letting go of my wrist. I leaned on his arm catching my breath for a second before standing upright again looking at Zuko expectantly.

"What?" Zuko said aggravated. I pulled up the arm he was holding tightly. Raising an eyebrow in silent question. Zuko looked at it and dropped my wrist before turning around. I noticed the faint blush that crept onto his face when he realized my point, but had no time to question as he stalked off again. We reached the boat in record time and Zuko went to his room immediately. I sighed putting away the herbs and laying down for a while exhausted from the 'walk'.

"Where is he? It's been over three hours! he should've been back by now. It's not like uncle to be late" Zuko muttered pacing across the deck.

"Maybe the general fell asleep?" one of the men said as he walked past Zuko. I chuckled lightly from where I sat perched on the bough. I had a nice view from there I'd sit near beginning and look at the men bustling around on deck or turn around and enjoy the sea view. This way I wouldn't be in the way; this mostly went for when Zuko was training or otherwise occupied on deck.

"That'd be so like him. I'm going to find him." Zuko said stalking off.

"Hey wait!" I said jumping down and following him.

"Stay on the ship Shula." Zuko said not turning around as he saddled a rhino.

"Something might have happened and if he's hurt I can help." I said putting my bag straight and getting onto the rhino with him. I always carried my herbs around in a bag with me just in case. Zuko sighed aggravated and gave the rhino the order to walk.

When we reached the hot spring Iroh was gone and the hot spring looked deformed somehow.

"Earthbenders." Zuko snarled. He jumped back onto the rhino and followed the trail of birdlike prints. We rode a good hour before Zuko stopped the rhino and jumped off he quickly returned with a shoe that belonged to Iroh. We moved on again until Zuko looked up as a flying bison passed us.

"What will you do?" I asked looking at the bison. Zuko looked at me in confusion and turned the rhino back to the trail we were following. I smiled as we continued to find Iroh. Not much later we heard talking up ahead. Zuko motioned for me to stay put and snuck up to where the talking came from

"The dragon of the west is to powerful to just take to Ba Sing Se! We must crush his hands so he will not be able to bend." said a voice. Others agreed. I tied the rhino down so it wouldn't escape and silently walked over I saw six men standing around a chained Iroh who had a large boulder hovering over his hands. At that moment the boulder went down with great speed. I closed my eyes and praying for someone to stop this. When I opened my eyes I saw Zuko kicking the boulder away and into a million pieces. The five earthbenders moved to attack and I watched as Zuko and Iroh fought them off.

"Wait weren't there six?" I questioned softly.

"Yes!" someone said behind me. In reflex I moved aside as a boulder crashed down next to me. I got up and ran away trying to figure out how to save myself. However faith was cruel and led me to a cliff. I thought franticly trying to find away to get rid of my attacker, but found none.

"Hehe, nowhere to run now beautiful." the earthbender said. Something hit me from behind. Everything went black as I plummeted into the ocean below, the last thing I saw was black and white.

'I'm sorry Zuko.' I thought before losing consciousness.

**? POV**

"Look she's waking up!" Aang said happily.

"Hey are you okay?" Katara asked

"Ow my head, this is becoming a bad habit, ugh. Where am I?" the girl muttered.

"In the air. You were captured by the spirit of a nearby forest. My brother over there was captured by it too; he was carrying you when the spirit let you go." Katara said smiling gently.

"Strange, I remember some earthbender attacked me and…The fight!" the girl said looking around frantically seeing nothing but water and a little black blip in the distance.

"Are…you okay?" Aang asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, my name's Sh- eh I mean Kim. My name is Kim." the girl said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aang, that's Katara and that's Sokka. This is Momo and this…is Appa." Aang said patting the large saddle.

"So Kim, if that's your real name, what's a firenation girl doing in earth kingdom territory huh? Sokka asked looking at her.

**Kim (me) POV**

"So Kim, if that's your real name, what's a firenation girl doing in earth kingdom territory huh? Sokka asked looking at me.

"Getting my butt kicked apparently." I muttered not sure whether I should tell them everything. I stared ahead with a sigh. Sokka started yelling but having spend this much time around Zuko I easily tuned him out and looked at the boat that followed us. I asked a needle and stuff to fix my dress. Katara handed me the things I'd need and I set to fixing my dress. I wondered what Zuko was doing now.

**Zuko POV**

We easily beat the five earthbenders, but when we returned to the rhino which I left nearby with Shula. Shula was gone, there were signs of fighting and the sixth earthbender just reappeared. He looked shocked but quickly pulled himself together and smirked.

"Where is she!" I snarled.

"Was she important? I certainly hope not." the earthbender said evilly.

"What did you do?" Uncle said holding me back.

"Why I didn't do a thing, she walked off that cliff all by her pretty little self. To bad the He Bai spirit took her with him before she fell into the ocean. Maybe I should've saved her? She'd have made a nice pet." he said chuckling evilly.

"You bastard!" I yelled as I took care of him in record time before rushing out to the cliff. Shula was nowhere to be seen. I saw a piece of her dress hanging from the cliff and her bag lay near the edge. In the distance I noticed a black shape.

"The avatar!" I thought. I headed back to uncle.

"Let's go, we're closer to the avatar then I thought." I said as I flung Shula's bag onto the rhino before jumping on myself.

"What about Shula?" uncle asked.

"I didn't find her, she's okay though. I saw the avatar, now let's go." I said not looking at uncle. I didn't know why but I knew that Shula was safe and I would find her if I followed the avatar.

We quickly reached the ship and uncle told the men what happened. They were all sad, Shula had not been with us for very long but I could tell she had been a great influence to the men. They all treated her with respect and loved her greatly. Yao even called her his guardian angel. I handed the bag to Liu and ordered him to put it away. Then I ordered the men to follow the black blip on the horizon before going to my room. I laid down on my bed. I'd tried to meditate but found myself unable to clear my head.

Liu came into my room after knocking, he held the bag I handed him.

"These are Shula's pencils and paper. What should I do with them?" Liu asked nervously.

"Put it down here." I said not looking at him. Liu nodded and left the room after doing so. I sighed and grabbed the bag flipping through the sketches. I smiled as I remembered how we'd made a deal; I'd teach her how to fight and she'd show me how to draw. It'd taken me four days before I finally could make a decent looking face and her even longer to learn the proper basics of self-defence, but she was stubborn and she would push her limits to learn if I wouldn't have stopped her from doing so. No matter how hard she was knocked down she'd always get right back up and try again. I smiled and grabbed the papers and pencils. I tried to picture Shula's face in my mind as I made a start to a face on the paper. In my mind I saw her standing on deck talking with one of the men as she helped him with what he was doing and turning to me with a smile; her eyes shining like flames. I saw her tend to Yao's needs smiling as he weakly told her she was his guardian angel before falling asleep. Smiling as the men asked her to dance on music night and she accepted. Swirling around the deck with Ling, who was only three years older then Shula and I, as they danced and she smiled with that shining smile.

'My flame' I wrote above the picture I had drawn of Shula dancing with Ling, but instead of Ling I drew myself guiding Shula through the dance. I stared at it and shook my head. I put the papers away and went to the navigation room. I stared at the map following the path the avatar was leading me on. Toward Roku's isle.

**back** **to me!**

I'd fallen asleep apparently because I was awoken by us being attacked. Aang skilfully steered Appa away from the attacks. Finally after much trouble we reached a crescent moon shaped island. Aang tried to talk with the guardians of the temple but they soon chased us through the temple. Just when it seemed we reached a dead end one of the guardians turned out to be on our side and led us to the room where Aang could speak with Avatar Roku the avatar before Aang. The door wouldn't open, so Sokka came with an idea but it failed.

"Why didn't it work? It was as good as the real deal." Sokka said disappointed.

"But it wasn't real bending. Maybe it has to do with the intensity of bended fire in proportion to other kinds of fire, but it was indeed as good as real bending." I said looking at the door with them.

"That's it, Sokka you're a genius! Like Sokka said it looks like real bending so if we.." Katara explained her idea and we set to work.

We hid and waited the other guardians came and bought the trick they opened the door believing Aang had found his way in. But Zuko came out of the dark holding Aang. I stared at him, but said nothing. Then as the doors closed Aang got away from Zuko and entered the room. The door closed and Zuko tried to open it again. Katara and Sokka were tied up. I looked at them sadly as Sokka angrily claimed I was a traitor for helping Zuko. Katara told him to calm down and stop yelling.

Zuko finally stated that the door could not be opened now the avatar was inside, Zhao, 'monkey face' as I called him, showed up and captured us. I fought bravely manoeuvring out of the soldiers' grasps and especially avoiding Zhao himself. Suddenly the door to the shrine lit up as it opened and I felt dizzy. I sunk to my knees as images attacked my mind at a rapid speed. I grabbed my head and screamed in fear as the images were all but pleasant.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Make it stop! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed as tears of fear and pain ran down my face. Then darkness surrounded me and finally the images were gone.

**? POV**

Zhao stood on his boat and watched as Roku's isle was destroyed he glared at it and orders the men to bring the five temple guardians below deck to the cell blocks. Zhao laughed as he looked at the smaller boat leaving the firenation.

"I may not have the avatar, but I have something else. Take her to my chambers." he said. A soldier nodded and carried the unconscious form of a young girl in his arms to the commander's chambers.

Halfway there another soldier takes the girl and brings her to the room. Later that night Zhao comes in and watches the girl. She's still asleep, she's barely breathing at all, her skin is extremely pale and a sheen of sweat can be seen on her forehead. Zhao calls for his doctor. The Doctor then says the girl is very ill and that no one is to come near her for two days. Zhao angrily growls and stalks off. Once he's gone the doctor takes the girl out of the room and hands her to a soldier giving the man orders. The soldier takes the girl to the back of the boat where a small vessel is trailing behind he lowers the girl in one of the lifeboats and someone onboard the small vessel heaves it on board.

An hour later the soldier goes to warn Zhao that the girl escaped and the doctor had been knocked out cold. Zhao angrily rushes off, but soldier tells him that the girl is probably far away by now since one of the lifeboats was gone also.

**Zuko POV**

I had to return to the ship empty handed once more. The avatar got away and on top of it all Zhao has Shula. I couldn't sleep again this night. I stood on deck and glared at the water. I could only think of what Zhao might do with Shula which made me angry. On top of that Shula had passed out at the temple so she might not even know what is going on and that made me even angrier. I took a deep breath and breathed out large puffs of smoke to relief myself of the stress of things. Suddenly I heard a noise near the backside of the ship. I snuck over silently and watched as two men climbed aboard carrying something between them.

"Careful! she very weak we have to hurry." hissed the man that climbed in last.

"I know, hurry up! If he sees us our butts are toast! He'll kill us when he finds out and I prefer he does so tomorrow rather then now." the first hissed back.

"Finds out what?" I asked glaring at the two from where I stood. The two men looked up in shock but the first withdrew his mask immediately.

"We went and got Shula back, Sir. My brother works for Zhao he helped us get Shula of their boat. We didn't think you would've approved of it so we didn't tell you. Shula needs to be taken to Liu immediately she has a bad fever and is barely breathing!" Yao said holding his mask in one hand and holding Shula's improvised bed steady with the other. Ling who was holding the other end took of his mask also. I nodded and led the way to the infirmary.

Liu was surprised but he tended to Shula immediately and send Ling to get uncle. Shula's fever broke quickly and Liu made a tea from sage and fed it to Shula as best he could once she woke up. He said she was very weak and the sage would help her gain strength. The next week Shula slept most of the time when she was awake she told me about what had happened before we met at Roku's isle. I spend most of the day hunting the avatar. Once I nearly had him yet again, but those idiot pirates turned on me and thanks to that stupid water tribe peasant and his sister the avatar got away again.

Tonight was music night…again. Shula lay in her bed, Liu had forbidden her to leave until she was back to normal again. She was doing better but still very tired often. I decided to go see her and bring her, her paper and pencils so she'd have something to do.

**My POV!**

"Hey." I said softly when I saw Zuko come in. I still felt weak from the events at the temple.

"Hey, I thought I'd return these to you." Zuko said equally soft as he handed me my bag with my art supplies. I smiled happily and flipped through the finished drawings until I came upon one that wasn't of my hand. It displayed myself dancing with Zuko and said 'my flame'. I looked at Zuko who had sat down next to my bed in the chair. The drawing had his signature which made me wonder. I remember teaching him how to draw and smiled.

_/"Now think of someone you want to draw. Imagine what they look like and what they're doing." I said calmly. Zuko nodded and closed his eyes._

"_Okay, now what?" he asked. I giggled slightly at his eagerness to learn._

"_You keep holding on to that image and you start with the basics I showed you before." I said Zuko started to draw. Slowly but surely I could see his drawing take shape and portrait his uncle bending fire./_

"Why are you smiling?" Zuko asked confusedly with a suspicious look. I held out the drawing to him and watched his eyes grow wide. I giggled softly as he turned slightly red.

"You…weren't supposed to see that." he mumbled stuffing it away. I giggled again.

"Am I missing something?" uncle Iroh asked as he entered the room.

"No you are not." Zuko said stalking out. once I was sure he couldn't hear me I let the fit of giggles that I had held back loose.

"Something tells me I missed something good." Iroh said with a knowing smile. I sighed deeply and lay back down. I sketched Zuko again but this time I sketched him like I'd seen in Roku's temple in one of the images. Iroh asked me what had happened and I once again recounted the moments in the temple. Iroh smiled gently and asked me again what happened. I realized he wanted to know what I saw. I sighed sadly and recounted every image I'd seen as far as I could remember them. Then Iroh pulled me into a hug and told me everything would be okay. He told me that Roku want to show me something important and that it was the reason I was here. (I'd told Iroh about my world and he seemed to believe me for some reason.) He said I had a mission which was connected to that vision and the avatar and even to him and Zuko. It didn't take long before I was exhausted again and after drinking my sage tea I fell asleep again.

**Iroh POV**

I watched as Kim, or Shula as everyone on the ship calls her, fell asleep. The poor child had been through an experience usually reserved only for the avatar. She's been touched by Roku, he gave her a vision of what is to come and it wasn't pleasant. Though I fear she saw more then she told me she saw and she was still having nightmares because of it.

I went up to the navigation room where Zuko can be found most of the time, though this time he's not there. I decided that he was either meditating or on deck. He wasn't on deck so I went to his room. Where I found him sitting at his meditation table working on something. He must've heard me because he immediately slipped some empty pieces of paper over what he was doing. I smiled when he turned to see me and sat down with him.

"I'm not coming to music night uncle." Zuko said calmly.

"Shula has fallen asleep." I said calmly.

"Good she needs to rest." Zuko said closing his eyes for a few seconds. I silently let my sleeve move over the papers on the table and let the one he pushed away slip into my sleep. Zuko sighed deeply before opening his eyes again.

"Is there anything else you wanted to mention uncle?" Zuko asked me finally. I smiled and started toward the door.

"No just that. Goodnight Prince Zuko." I said closing the door behind me. I smiled at myself and pulled out the paper. It was a drawing; a well made one of Shula staring at the sky and someone holding her hand. Apparently Shula's artistic talents have inspired Zuko. I walk back into Zuko's room where Zuko is searching for something and chuckle to myself.

"Did you lose something nephew?" I asked calmly.

"Yes- I mean no! What do you want uncle." Zuko asked. He seemed aggravated. I smile as I stand next to the table and let the drawing fall behind me.

"I just wondered if you wanted some tea." I said innocently. Zuko looked at me for a second then closed his eyes again.

"No uncle I don't want any tea. Now could you please just leave!" he then said angrily trying not to explode. I chuckle and leave the room quickly. When I close the door I hear my nephew's triumphant cry which signals he found the drawing. I quickly hurry to my room If Zuko hears me laugh he'll not be happy.

**another** **one is done! now let's see to the next part!**


End file.
